Time of Dying
by SmOrOnPwNs
Summary: A twist to the final battle between the Demon God and the Shibusen students. Soul is about to die, but can Maka give him the strenght to stay alive? Based on the song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Will three little words add to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1 Time of Dying

**_Time of Dying_**

**A/N - This is my first fanfic :O It's a part of my own original story, but I thought it would fit Soul and Maka. This is around the time they are fighting Asura and the witches. It's nothing like the actual ending of the anime. Soul, Maka, and Asura might be a little OCC...Sorry :(ALSO, sorry if a 'non-soul eater-character's name' is in the story. Arty, or Artemis would be Maka, and Blake would be Soul.**

**Anyway...Hope you Enjoy it....Oh, and it's based on the song Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

(POV of Soul)

So this is what it felt like to die. Precious memories flashing before my eyes. The chilly wind whispering into my ears. _Soul. Wake up! Soul, wake up you idiot. I love you! Don't go! _The comforting voices became cold. _Hello Soul. _From what I could comprehend, it was a female voice, but it sounded more like nails being scratched against a chalkboard. _Welcome to hell. I hope you enjoy your stay._ The voice broke into a malicious laugh. I screwed my eyes shut. How would my friends feel? Who would put up with Black Star, besides Tsubaki? How would I reach my goal of becoming a death scythe? What would Maka do? Maka…How would _Maka_ feel?

I was immobile; my limbs were in so much agony, they were paralyzed. Life was too short. So many things I hadn't done. So many things I hadn't seen. I just needed one thing. Painfully, I opened one eye, and life flowed into me. There she was. Maka. Determination set in her face. Her long black jacket flowing. Long, slender legs ready to run in a moment's notice. She was looking at me, eyes full of concern, and then glanced the opposite direction; where the battle was raging on. I closed my eyes, satisfied. Now I could die.

But, before I knew it, she was rushing over to me. _This is a dream! _I explained to myself painfully. _No way she'd ever ditch a battle! Not one this important! But, I WAS her weapon…Not much could be done without me…Meh, now I'm starting to sound like Black Star…_

"Soul!" she cried, kneeling by my side.

"Hm?" I managed out miserably.

"What happened?!" she examined my broken body.

"Uh....the witches..."

She intertwined her fingers with mine, making me wince in pain.

"I'm dead....T-this is a dream" I groaned.

"No Soul! You're not going to die!" She ran her fingers lightly over the gashes on my arm and neck. _Yup. This was a dream._

"Sorry Maka...." I tried to lift up my other hand, attempting to touch her face.

"Shut up! You're not dying! I won't let you!" Tears sprang to her eyes, "Here," she took off a bronze chain around her neck and pressed it into my hand.

"Maka, no! Your mom-" she cut me off

"It will protect you..."

I looked into her shining green eyes and saw something I had never seen before.

What was it though? My mind began to race._ Worry? Kindness? Pain? Love? NO! Not possible! I mean yeah, she loved me like a brother, or a friend, but this was so intense, it scared me. _

"Soul..." she moved closer, her voice so low, I could hardly hear her, "I love you..."

I stared at her as if she just told me that she was actually a dude in disguise, which would make me gay and 'uncool'.

"A dream...This is....dream....." I choked out.

"No....This is real. And you won't die. I won't let you"

She moved closer to kiss the only part of my face that wasn't completely cut up and bleeding; my lips. My skin tingled as her warm breath washed over my face. Just before her mouth met mine, a sinister voice crackled behind us. Maka spun around, her ash-blonde hair whipping me. It hurt more than it should have. Maybe because of the cuts. Or maybe that was just what rejection felt like. Her hand slid out of mine, as she faced the dark figure, radiating with hate. It was the Demon God himself, Asura.

"How sweet," he sneered.

Maka's fists tightened, and lunged at his throat. He easily side-stepped, and grabbed her by the hair.

"Do you really think you can kill me, _little girl_?" he snickered, holding her three feet above the ground.

She wildly kicked at him, managing to hit him square in the face with her heel.

"Oh you'll be sorry," he slowly raised his pointer finger to her forehead. As soon as his skin was in contact with hers, Maka went limp, her eyes wide and blank.

"No!" I choked, and tried to get up. There was a sharp pain in my ribs, and I slid down, grasping my abdomen, onto the cold stone floor, "Maka.."

Suddenly, she began to shriek, "NO! NO! STOP IT! NO!"

But Asura just laughed.

"Mama!" She yelled out helplessly, "DON'T KILL HER! NO!"

The screaming continued as I fell into darkness, the image my amazing partner fading away. But her blood chilling screams stayed in my head.

**A/N- How was it? Sorry that it's short...REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped

Chaper 2-

Trapped

**A/N- this chapter is kinda depressing...enjoy (if possible)**

(POV – Soul)

Blood curling screams filled my head again. I opened my eyes to see my partner, her clothes and hair stained red, looking at me; pain etched on her face. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Maka…?" I called, but my own voice seemed miles away. Painfully, I began to crawl toward her, but it seemed she just moved farther away at my every step. A shadow fell over the young girl. I looked up to find cruel, red eyes, boring into mine. The shadow belonged to a male, with shark-like teeth, spiky white hair, and a somewhat 'laid-back' look to him. It was…_me_.

_What the hell? What's this supposed to mean? _

The 'wanna-be-me' kneeled down, next to Maka.

"It's a shame to see you in this condition," he murmured, stroking her cheek. Maka winced at his touch and tried to turn away. Smirking, he held her face, with a horribly tight grip. She scowled at him, fire dancing in the depths of green orbs. One of his arms's turned into a scythe.

"Maka!" I choked out.

"Sweet dreams, darling," his already crazy grin grew wider, as he slowly slide the black and red scythe into her stomach. Maka gasped in complete agony; her eyes growing wide. She moved her lips again, but I still couldn't hear her. _He_ chuckled a bit, looking at her. The laugh became louder and wilder.

"Maka…" I stared at the now dead body of Maka Albarn, "MAKA!"

**A/N- Okay, in case you didn't get it...This is a dream...Sorry that it's short...Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :D Any suggestions on how to make it better? Or what to do next?**

**Rate and Review **


	3. Chapter 3 Try Not to Wake Me

Chapter Three – Try Not to Wake Me

**A/N - yeah...not my best work...hope you enjoy anyway :D**

(POV- Soul)

I woke up with a start.

I was breathing raggedly and drenched in a cold sweat. My head was throbbing, but right now, it didn't matter.

"Maka?" I quickly took in my surroundings. I was back at home, in my room, in my bed. Someone had taken the liberty to change me into more comfortable clothing. My face heated up at the thought of Maka taking my clothes off me. I sat for a moment, picturing that and a few other, ahem, events. Then, I realized _who _the thoughts were about and scowled at myself for being so 'un-cool'.

Then it hit me. Maka. Where was she? Was she okay? Is she _alive_?

I jumped out of bed, which probably wasn't my best idea, and fell face down on the floor, since I was still weak from the battle.

"Not….Cool"

As if on cue, a short, skinny girl made her way into my room. Her long hair, usually in ponytails, was loose and flowing by her waist. She was looking down at me, arms crossed on her tiny chest.

"Soul…What are you doing on the floor?"

I smirked, "It's more comfortable."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me, "Well, it's good that you finally woke up."

"Finally?"

"You were unconscious for three days," she replied, mater-of-factly.

"Hm…" we sat in silence for a while. Then I asked, "What happened to Asura?"

"Gone forever, hopefully"

We sat together for what seemed to be hours. I looked over at my partner. Silver moon light washed over her petit body and illuminated her eyes. She was hugging her legs and staring at the floor, as if in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me one of her sweet, but rare, grins, "Oh, nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Really, it's nothing, Soul," Maka persuaded.

I sighed, "Alright, fine. You should get some sleep though," I noted the sleepiness on her face.

She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off, "Good night, tiny-tits."

She scowled at me, then left the room, muttering something about how I was lucky she didn't Maka chop me.

I let out a sigh. She truly was amazing.

**A/N- GAH! THE SHORTNESS! _ Any suggestions for what I should put next?**

**Rate and Review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 Hello Tomorrow

Chapter 4- Hello Tomorrow

**A/N- Hello Earthlings. Have any of you noticed that I name my chapters after songs? Yeah, well this chapter name doesn't exactly fit. Well...maybe. Listen to it and tell me. Hello Tomorrow by Zebrahead. ANYWAY, this chapter is mostly from Maka's POV. EnJoY! XD**

(POV- Soul)

Mornings. Gotta hate 'em. I mean, it has the word MORN in it. Anyway, I woke to the smell of the best thing in the world: eggs, waffles, butter, and a ton of syrup. I dragged myself out of bed to find Maka in the kitchen with a pink and white check apron on. She was humming a light tune, cheerfully frying eggs. She was all dressed up, hair in ponytails and all. Maybe mornings weren't _that_ bad.

"Oh," she turned and found me staring at her. Oops, "Good morning, Soul!"

Strange, I thought. "G'morning…"

"I hope you don't mind that I made waffles and eggs."

I raised an eyebrow. She _knew_ that was my favorite breakfast meal.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Okay? Yeah. I'm fine. Great, really!" She rambled.

What was up with my partner today?

* * *

(POV- Maka)

_God, I must sound like such an idiot to him_, I thought as a babbled about how 'wonderful' I was feeling this morning. Don't get me wrong. I love mornings. The sky looked so beautiful with the sun breaking through the clouds. Plus, after a good nights sleep, you feel so fresh.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Why did I always embarrass myself in front of him? Why couldn't I just be normal? I glanced at him for a moment. Even through his baggy shirt, I could see his broad shoulders and well developed biceps. He was leaning against the fridge, looking casually…hot. There! I said it! Soul Eater Evans is _hot. _

Memories flashed back to a few nights ago…

_"Soul..." I moved closer, my voice so low, he probably couldn't hear me, "I love you..."_

"Maka," my thoughts broke, "Are you _sure_ you're okay? If you're still tired, you could go back to sleep…"

I successfully hid a blush, "No, no. It's okay. I'm fine, trust me."

Serving him breakfast, I wondered if he remembered anything from four nights ago. I hope not. Maka Albarn, an average book worm in love with Soul, the coolest guy in Shibusen? Not cool, Soul would probably say. I'm sure if he ever found out, he'd just laugh his head off. Then, he'd tell Black Star, and well…The whole world would know and I'd just be a big joke.

I looked at him again. His crimson eyes intensely focused on the food. Lots of people found his eyes eerie. But, I found them amazing. They were so easy to get lost in. And his hair; it looked _so_ soft. I sighed inwardly. At least I could admire him from a distance.

"Oy, Maka," I tried not to giggle at Soul, whose mouth was stuffed with food, "This is really good. Why aren't you eating though?"

I blushed slightly at his first comment. He was just so sweet sometimes, "I already ate," I added a smile, just to make sure he didn't think I was blunt or anything.

"Oh, okay."

We sat in silence. Well, as silent as it could get with Soul's noisy eating.

"Hey, what's today?" he asked.

_CRAP!_ I thought desperately, _I didn't forget his birthday, did I? No..That's in December. Wait. What month was it? Ugh, I'm loosing my mind. I hope your happy, Soul. _

"Saturday?" I asked more than answered.

He flashed his signature grin, making my heart flutter a little, "Cool. No school today."  
I tried my best, I really did, not to scowl.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind," I replyed, "Just eat."

And with that, I got up and went to my room.

Stupid Soul. He makes me do stupid things. Stupid love.

**A/N- Hm..I think I write better in Maka's POV...Maybe cuz I'm a girl...And I kinda relate to how she feels...And cuz I love Soul to bits XD**

**RATE, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST (seriously...I need help)**


	5. Chapter 5 And Goodbye to Yesterday

Chapter 5- And Good-bye to Yesterday

**A/N- YOLA! This is _slightly_ longer than chapter 4 and basically 'Part 2' of Hello Tomorrow (read and you shall discover why...unless you know the song...)**

**Anyway...thanks to , I have decided to do a TEMPORARILY Black Star - Maka pairing (please...don't yell at me...I don't like Maka-Kid paring that much XP)**

**Enjoy :D**

(POV- Soul)

_What the hell, Maka?_ I thought, as my partner stormed off into her room. I chewed thoughtfully. _Should I go after her? See what's wrong…But then my food would get all cold and soggy. Now, that's just selfish. Too many thoughts…Not…Cool…_

Just then, the front door flew off its hinges. Literally. It landed on the sofa.

"NYHAHAHA! I, THE GREAT BL-"

"YOU_ IDIOT_! YOU JUST RUINED ONE OF THE _FEW_ SYMMETRICAL-"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU INTERRUPT SUCH A _GODLY_-"

"Shut up."

The blue haired ninja and the young Shinigami, who had made their way into my, now destroyed, living room, cringed at the voice. Patty was standing behind the two, Liz, who was in gun form, in her hand. With a flick of her wrist and twitch of a finger, she could shoot either one of them. Kid and Black Star were still frozen, and I couldn't blame them. Whenever Patty went all "mature", it scared me shitless.

I must have had food hanging out of my mouth, which by the way was ajar, because as soon as the younger twin's eyes landed on me, she broke out to her normal, and dare I say it, maniacal, laugh.

"Patty-chan…?" Tsubaki came into the house now too.

(POV- Maka)

I flopped down on my bed, and grabbed my iPod. It was green, similar to my eyes. I put my earphones on and set it on shuffle. _Hello Tomorrow. How fitting._

Now, I know what you all are probably thinking. A nerd that listens to alternative? What? Yes. I like alternative and rock. Sometimes emo when I'm in the mood.

I sighed and listened to the Zebrahead song…

_ Hello tomorrow, and good-bye to yesterday. _

_ We've been waiting for this moment, but we still don't know what to say. _

_ We may never find the answers, or know the reason why…_

I couldn't hear the next part due to a horrible crashing sound. I jolted up. _A kishen attack? Is Soul okay? _ Instead, I heard the voice of a certain symmetry freak. I rolled my eyes, and lay back on my bed.

_1, 2, 3 times you've broken me! (Broken me!)_

* * *

_I've been waiting…Waiting for the day.._

_ I've been waiting…Waiting for the day…_

_ I'm still waiting for tomorrow, tired of living in yesterday…_

_ I've been waiting…Waiting for the day I'd be over you!_

I knew I had to get over Soul, but I just couldn't. Sometimes he would just ignore me, or not care about me. But then, he becomes sweet and funny and caring. I knew he like girls who were more, er, filled in. But I just kept hoping that he would find a new love for me. _Pah, who am I kidding? He'd never love me. I'm an annoying nerd who Maka-Chops him. He would want someone pretty and kind. To him, it wouldn't matter if she was smart or not. Being smart wasn't cool._

"Maka?"

I sat up to face the person who spoke. To my surprise, it wasn't Tsuaki.

"Black Star?"

_Why was he here?_ _Why couldn't Soul come instead?_

The ninja must have noticed disappointment on my face so he looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry…"

"What's wrong Black Star?" He was acting so… 'un-black-star-ish'.

"Nothing, nothing. Just checking to see if you were okay. Soul said you were mad or something…"

My heart sank at the mention of my partner. Why couldn't _he_ come to check on me? I put on a fake smile and got up, "Well, thank you Black Star! I'm fine though. Just tired, I guess. Let's go join everyone else."

He nodded as I led the way out of my room. _What happened to the obnoxious ninja we all know, and…get annoyed with?_

**A/N- Again, sorry that it's short :( and for the run-on sentence....I am a grammar fail XP**

**RATE AND REVIEW, OR I SHALL TAKE YOUR SOUL! BWAHAHAHHAHA! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 I Know You Want Me

Chapter 6- I Know You Want Me

**A/N- Yola Again. If you have a burning hatred for BlackStarxMaka, I suggest you don't read on...I'm just saying...Not sure if the chapter name really fits...I just want to keep up with the: Song name or lyrics for each chapter XD Erm...Enjoy? **

(POV- Soul)

"Ah, yes. Class, there will be a school dance this Friday," Stein, who had just finished his lecture, said this with a bored tone. I couldn't blame him. School dances were terrible. I hated everything about it- the loud, pop music, having to watch the dirty dancing. Having girls try and force you to dirty dance with them. And watching poor, uncool guys get rejected. How Maka actually liked this kind of stuff, I will never understand.

I looked over at my best friend. The ninja had a strange glint in his eyes. Happiness? Victory, perhaps? I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Eh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you all happy? It's just a stupid dance."

I swear, I saw him blush slightly. But he covered it up by saying, "Well why wouldn't I? The great me must be present at all events. Even one as _stupid_ as this."

With that, he got up and strode out of the classroom quickly, as if to avoid further questioning.

_What's wrong with everyone? First Maka, now Black Star. Are they still possessed with the insanity? Nah. What were they hiding?_

* * *

(POV- Maka)

I glanced over at Soul. He had been asleep during Stein's lecture and _I_ had to take notes for _him_.Again. Now, he was in a conversation with Black Star. A memory from a few days ago floated into my head.

_Sunday afternoon. Best time to just sit in the park and read 'til dark. I could just clear my mind of everything and get lost in the book. But, of course, this is my life, and I can't have a moment to myself without someone interrupting. _

_"Hey, Maka. What's up?" Black Star popped out of nowhere._

_ I scowled at him, "Reading. What does it look like?"_

_ "Nerdy, boring stuff, to be honest with you."_

_ "Thanks," I replied sarcastically, then went back to my amazing book._

_ He ignored this and sat down beside me, "Seeing that you could always read later, wanna hang out?"_

_ I opened my mouth to say 'no', but he just grabbed my wrist and said, "I know this awesome new music shop down the road!"_

_ What was it with boys always cutting me off?_

_ He looked at me expectantly. I sighed, arguing with Black Star was pointless, "Fine, fine. But I need to be home before six to make dinner."_

_ "Yosh! Let's go!" _

_ With that he ran off, with me following. _

_ I have to admit, the store was pretty cool. It was called: 'Music for the Soul'. The words were written in huge, black letters on a red background. The inside had the same color scheme. They had…everything- iPods, CDs, instruments, music books, and computers that let you listen to a preview of a song. Basically, it was music heaven. _

_ I looked at Black Star. He had a smug look on his face, "Told you it was an awesome shop."_

_ I grinned, "Thanks for bringing me here."_

_ He passed me a CD, "You said you liked Sum 41, right?"_

_ My eyes widened, "You remembered?" Soul never remembered anything I told him. At least I didn't think he did. _

_ "Of course. A godly assassin like me has a brilliant memory. Besides, it would be pretty lame if I didn't know the kind of music one of my friends likes."_

_ I smiled at his comment. Black Star was being so nice. It was weird though. Not long ago, I was just 'Soul's Partner'. _

_ "So," I started, "Do you like Dead by April?"_

_ "Never heard of 'em," he replied, nonchalantly. _

_ I stared at him as if he were an alien, "What!? You have to listen to them! They are AMAZING!" _

_ The ninja smirked, "Only if you listen to Hollywood Undead."_

_ "Deal."_

_ I don't know how long we had been in there, talking about and listening to music, but after a while, I heard familiar voices. _

_ "Patty, please! Could you not do that?" _

_ "Kid, chill out."_

_ "But, Liz, she's ruining the symmetry of this store!"_

_ The young Shinigami and his two weapons made their way into the store, bickering the whole time. _

_ "Maka!" Patty cheered._

_ "Hello, Maka, Black Star," Kid greeted._

_ "Hey, guys," I smiled._

_ Liz, however, smirked at us, "What brings you two here?"_

_ "Uh, music," Black Star said bluntly. _

_ "We can see that, moron. We also see that you're here alone," Liz went on._

_ "How can two people be here alone? And you call me the stupid one."_

_ The older twin rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."_

_ "We're just hanging out," Black Star retorted, "As friends," he added quickly. _

_ I blushed, now understanding what Liz was trying to get to. I glanced down at my watch._

_ "Well," I cut in, "I should get going now. Have to make dinner."_

_ Waving good-bye, I started to walk home, feeling happier than I had in a while._

**A/N - I'm a terrible person. I keep trying to make longer chapters, but I can't (plus it's almost one in the morning and I'm uber tired and have no life...TToTT)**

**RATE AND REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7 I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 7- I Hate Everything About You

**A/N- I would like to thank my "editors" Skye222AnimeGurl and Sarls who have helped me with past chapters. You guys pwn :D **

**Anyway, sorry this is late…My teachers are mean and are giving tons of homework…**

**Beware of Maka's foul tongue :O **

**By the way, everyone is in highschool (probably 10****th**** grade or something), in case you were wondering. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER:**

(POV- Soul)

We walked down the long, busy hall on our way to lunch, Maka in her own little dream world.

"Maka?" I asked, but she didn't seem to hear me. I was tempted to ask her what she was thinking about, that is, if she answered me. We were almost at the outdoor cafeteria, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

Sighing, I made up my mind, grabbed her hand, and pulled my partner toward me.

"Neh?" she looked up at me with such curious eyes, I had a sudden urge to just kiss her.

"What wrong?" she asked.

_Come on, Soul. You can do this. Be cool, be cool. _

"So you know the dance that's coming up?" I started, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yup!"

"Well…." I trailed off, noticing now that I was still holding her hand, and that our faces were only a few inches apart.

_Just ask her, dammit! You can do this. She's just a girl. A girl who I've known for years. A girl who happens to live with me. A girl I grew to lo-_

I had opened my mouth to say something, but long arms snaked around my waist from behind.

(POV- Maka)

"Well…" Soul started. His face had a light tint of red.

I waited. _What was he going to ask? Something about the dance. What if he's about to ask me out?! Oh…That would be SO awesome. But…Soul thought dances were 'uncool'. Why would he ask me then? _I sighed inwardly, _He's probably going to just tell me to be careful about other guys, blah, blah, blah…_

Soul opened his mouth to continue, but it was soon closed when two arms wrapped around his waist. I clenched my teeth, hopefully hiding my anger.

The owner of the arms moved her body in front of Soul, pushing me out of the way. _Ah, why didn't I see that coming? Alana, the school whore, was going to ask him out. _

Alana practically had every guy in school wrapped around her finger. She always wore low-cut shirts, barely leaving any imagination to the male population, and short, tight skirts. On top of that, she had died her hair blonde, and wore tons of cheap jewelry and make up. Basically, she was disgusting.

"Hey, Soul," the whore purred, stretching out each word in an irritating manner.

Like the cool guy Soul was, he said, "Uh?"

"So, I was thinking…"

_It thinks?!_

"If you're not going with anyone to the dance," She went on, one hand on his neck, the other on his belt.

_Why am I still even here?_

"We could go together," she pulled herself closer to Soul, squishing her curvy body against Soul's muscular one.

Both of our faces went red. Mine with anger, his with...embarrassment?

"I…" Soul was cut off by Alana quickly filling the space between them.

Then, it happened. The whore pressed her disgusting, blood red lips onto his, sliding her tongue into his mouth in the process.

I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take it.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" I roared, blindly throwing a book in their direction.

I ran off, my face hot, into the girl's bathroom.

_Why does this have to happen to ME? _I sank onto the floor, angry tears rolling off my face. _Why? WHY?_

He was probably pissed at me now for throwing a four inch book at him and his future date._ Honestly, I don't give a shit anymore. I don't care what he thinks about me anymore. I don't need to live with him. Alana's a miser. Soul could live with her instead. She could probably fulfill all his perverted desires. I don't need him, and he doesn't need me. _I strictly told myself, _Love. Is. Pointless_

Part of me wanted to go back; apologize to him. Part of me wanted him to suffer.

_What was so great about him, anyway? Soul's lazy and sarcastic. He doesn't even bother to learn at school, and always picks on me. 'Tiny-tits' he says. I bet he wouldn't like it if I told him he had a small…….._

"Screw this," I thought out loud.

Then, I brought out the only thing that keeps me happy, no matter what: my iPod.

_I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace…_

I raised an eyebrow, _was this thing reading my mind or something?_

_Whatever…_I pressed play and listened to the song.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

"Maka-chan?" my best friend pulled me out of my music-trance.

"Oh," I wiped of any remaining tears quickly, "Hi Tsubaki!"

"What happened?" she sat beside me.

"Nothing," I lied.

She gave me a _yeah-right-stop-lying_ face. Tsubaki knew me better than anyone. Maybe even better than…_him_.

"It's nothing, I swear,"

"If it's nothing, why are you in the bathroom crying?"

I bit my lip, "Because…Sometimes it's good to cry. I heard it was healthy. I hid in here so no one could see me," I pulled on a huge grin.

"Yes Maka-chan, because someone would just randomly run into the bathroom to cry after randomly calling a girl a skank, after that girl randomly kissed the guy you just happen to have a major crush on."

_Since when did she talk so much? _I scowled, "If you saw the whole thing, why bother asking?"

She shrugged and pulled me into a hug, "Soul's not the only one out there, you know."

I nodded and let the weapon comfort me from the remainder of lunch.

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS ALANA! I didn't know what to call her so I just picked a random name. Sorry if this chapter offended you...**

**Was Tsubaki OOC?**

**Also, if you like the anime Air Gear, I suggest reading Skye222AnimeGurl's story XP **

**Anyway, R&R ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8 They Crash Around Me

Chapter 8- They Crash Around Me

**A/N- **

**Sorry for the late chapter. Can't use the computer that often and my English teacher is a meanie **

**This is based off of the song: **

**Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine **

**Thank you everyone who has encouraged me to keep writing what was supposed to be a one-shot. Strangely, I haven't put a disclaimer here so….**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER…otherwise the series would have been longer…somehow…O_o**

**--**

(POV- Soul)

I stalked into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. Today was officially the worst day ever. I got kissed by a whore, my best friend was acting weird, and Maka was pissed at me. And to add to it, I have a feeling I failed Nygus' test.

My life sucks.

Sinking into the sofa, I remembered Maka's face when Alana came…

_So you know the dance that's coming up?" I started, trying to sound as casual as possible._

_"Yup!"_

_"Well…." I trailed off, noticing now that I was still holding her hand, and that our faces were only a few inches apart._

_I felt long arms snake around my waist from the behind. Her, I had concluded, hands were covered in cheap, shiny rings, multiple bracelets, and her nails were manicured and hot pink. It was Alana. Not. Cool._

_Then, like a stalker-pedophile-rapist, she started breathing down my neck. Maka's once curious eyes, narrowed. She knew what this meant too. _

"_Hey Soul!" Alana purred, she slide around my side to face me, pushing Maka out of the way. Maybe she was Blair's cousin, or younger sister, or something. _

_I gulped, daring to look down to see what she was wearing today. _

_Holy. Shinigami. _

_Like always, she was wearing a tight top and a mini skirt. Today, she wore a hot pink shirt, matching her long nails, which had a low-cut 'V' neck showing off her giant tits. The shirt ended right above her belly-button. As for the skirt: it was denim, and even shorter than Maka's skirt. Which brought me to another topic: how amazing my partner looked in a skirt. It showed off her long, slender legs. I felt my face become hot. _

_Maka's face was red too. And I realized why. _

_Alana had pressed her body against mine, and was currently nibbling on my collar bone. I suppressed a shiver. _

_If I wasn't so in love with Maka, I would have enjoyed this. _

_Alana was looking up at me with seductive blue eyes. Wait…I swear her eyes were brown in middle school. Her hair too. Hm… _

_She said something then the two worst possible situations in the world occurred at the same time. _

_She forced her lipstick covered mouth on mine, her tongue literally going down my throat. My eyes widened. Was she MAD? The whole school could see us. And Maka-_

_My heart sank as tears graced her beautiful face. Her chin was trembling. Her eyes full of pain. _

"_YOU FUCKING SLUT!" she hurled a huge book at us. And…we, well Alana, deserved it. I was simply a victim. _

_Maka stormed off, bitter tears streaming down. I'm such an idiot. _

"_Alana," I warned, trying to control my anger after having to spit the hoe out of my poor mouth. I'm probably going to get some disease now. _

_She put her hand on her hip, shifting her weight on that leg, "What is wrong with you Soul?" Alana sounded like such a valley girl. _

"_Looks who's talking."_

"_What? Are you mad 'cause that flat-chested bitch ran away?" She looked at her nails. _

_I could actually feel my blood boil. Flat. Chested. Bitch? No one called Maka that. No one._

_Alana probably saw rage flash through my eyes, and smirked, "What is it Soru?" she stretched out my name, saying it in Japanese like Maka did sometimes. But, Alana saying just pissed me off more. _

"_Your not in love with your miser, now are you?"_

_Shit._

"_No, I just..." Just what Soul, just what? Everyone, even this whore, could see I liked Maka._

"_See you later Soul," she walked off smugly, her hips swaying. _

_I had to find Maka._

"Look who decided to come home," a hollow voice broke my thoughts.

Maka stood in front of me, her eyes red. She had one earphone in her ear, blasting music. I managed to recognize the tune of one of Maka's favorite bands: Three Days Grace. She looked down at me, no expression on her face.

"Maka, I-"

"Where's your hoe?" she asked, in that same, hollow voice.

I sighed, "Can we talk about this?"

"Expressing you feelings through words is 'uncool', Soul."

"Just hear me out, Maka!"

"Why? Why do I need to hear how good you felt when she started making out with you?"

I scowled, "What makes you think I enjoyed _that_?"

She turned around, "I'm…You're just like that."

--

(POV- Maka)

I turned around, my eyes burning with tears, "I'm…You're just like that." _Don't apologize, Maka. You can't apologize. _

"Like…what?" he asked.

_Like an insensitive play-boy! _ I wanted to scream at him. Thankfully, the phone rang.

Soul sighed, then leaned back on the sofa.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hi, Maka. It is I, the Great Black Star!"

"Oh," _He always comes at the worst times_, "I'll tell Soul you're on the phone…"

"No, no wait. I actually wanted to talk to _you_." He said quickly.

"Me? Okay. Yeah?"

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

He said it so bluntly, I was shocked for a moment.

"I mean, if you're not going with anyone else, that is," He added.

I glanced over at Soul. There was no way I was going with him now. He'd never agree.

"Sure, that would be fun,"

"Yosh! See you at school, Maka!"

I grinned in what seemed to be years, "See you at school."

--

**A/N- If you havn't heard the song Tears Don't Fall the part I am referring to is:**

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls the guilty to come home**

**Yep...**

**Rate, Review, and Suggest.**

**Also, if you want me to write a songfic for a Soul Eater character, I'll be happy to do so (even though my Asura one was an epic FAIL DX)**

**~SmoronPwnz~ **


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Hearted Soul

Chapter 9- Broken Hearted Soul

**A/N- Sorry again for the lateness…I can't use the computer than often, and I had a major writers block…Soul-Maka fluff this time….well…an angsty kind of fluff **

**Yes, there is cursing…It's rated T for a reason :P**

**The song is: Broken Hearted Soul by Ra**

**I'm not putting in lyrics 'cause it makes me depressed…Yet, strangely, I listen to Dear Agony all the time…..Whatever…THE CHAPTER:**

(POV- Soul)

"See you at school," Maka hung up, and then turned around with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Who was that?" I asked.

She scowled, now realizing my existence, "What's it to you?" then stormed off to her room.

I sighed, for seemed to be the thousandth time today.

_Should I go after her? Why's she still pissed? What happened with Alana wasn't even my fault! Besides, she doesn't get THAT mad when Blair "wakes me up"…If I keep acting like this, she'll never like me back…_

My decision was final

--

(POV- Maka)

I sighed happily, already looking through my closet. I didn't get why, though. Black Star and I were only friends. And this isn't a prom, or spring fling, or anything extremely important. _Why am I so happy? More importantly, what should I wear? Gosh, I'm turning into such a girl!_

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear someone come in.

"Hey," a low voice growled into my ear. Strong, wiry arms, that matched the voice perfectly, wrapped around my waist. His hands – tan, large, and rough - were so gentle when they held me.

Soul.

"Maka?" he murmured, his lips moved against my ear, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"Neh?" was all I could manage to say. _What was he DOING? _ Not that I didn't like it…

"I'm sorry," his warm breath grazed over my skin.

_Why is-? What-? Soul? _My brain shorted out, making it impossible for me to complete a sentence.

"What you saw there," he continued, bringing one hand up to message my shoulder, "isn't what you think."

"Hm?" I leaned into him, inhaling the sent of my partner. It was like mint mixed with morning dew. As strange as that sounds, it's actually amazing.

_Why. Must. He. Be. So. Perfect?_

He whispered _his_ version of the story into my ear. I didn't pay much attention to his words, more to his arms, his calloused hands, and warm breath.

My body literally exploded after what happened next:

Soul said something else, then tenderly pressed his lips on the base of my neck. At the same time, he pulled me even closer to his body.

"So?" he asked, after I finished hyperventilating as quietly as possible.

"What…?" I asked dreamily.

"The dance….Do you want to go with me?"

My eyes widened, _The dance? With Soul? He actually asked __**me**__?_

I spun my head around quickly, to see if he was joking or something. Unfortunately, I whipped his face with my pigtails. He was frowning, slightly, and had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

My heart welled up; he was just _so_…cute sometimes.

"Well?" he said, and then gave a little cough.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but then, sadly, my mind cleared; I remembered I was going to go with Black Star.

"Oh…"  
"Oh?" he was getting anxious now.

"I'd love to Soul, I really would…But, I'm already going with someone…."

My eyes flicked up to see his crimson orbs narrow, "Who is this _someone_?" he spat out the last word as if it was a disease.

"Black Star," I mumbled, turning my head away from him.

"Who?" he asked, his voice grew dangerously low. I was pretty sure he heard me the first time though.

"Black…Star…" I looked down, not wanting to see his face. _He…He actually asked me…And I…turned him down._

"Black Star?"

He released me from the comfortable grip that I was enclosed in.

"Black…Star?" he repeated.

There was rage underneath his voice.

"Your going to the dance…With that…That….That _man-whore_?"

My head snapped up, "He's your best friend!"

"He _was_ my best friend," Soul sneered, and with that, he left me alone with my tears.

_Life is a bitch!_

--

(POV- Soul)

_Fuck! Maka and…__**Black Star**__? Has the world gone __**mad**__? They don't even make a good couple! What the hell? How did this happen? _

I mounted my bike, riding into the night.

_He __**knew**__ I loved Maka. More than anything in this messed up world. __**Why**__ did he have to do this to me? What did I ever do to __**him**__? _

Spotting a quiet café, I pulled over.

I slumped into a booth, letting my head hit the table.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? __**Why?**_

"Soul? Soul-kun, is that you?"

"Away," I replied, not bothering to look up to whoever spoke, "Go. Away."

The person poked my head.

"WHADDYA WANT?" I yelled at….Tsubaki.

She frowned.

"Sorry, Tsubaki…I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay," she grinned, instantly.

That girl forgave _way_ too easily.

"So what bring you here?" she slid into the booth, across from me.

"Nothing. What 'bout you?"

"I work here," she giggled, as if she knew something I didn't.

I looked up, eyebrows raised.

Bad choice.

Her violet eyes stared into mine, almost looking into my very soul. I couldn't help but to blurt out my thoughts.

"'-likeMaka…Yeah"

The ninja weapon looked confused, "Come again?"

I sighed, "It's nothing, okay? I just want to be alone."

She nodded, and silently walked away.

_Oh Shinigami, please tell me she didn't hear any of that._

Tsubaki returned as quickly as she left, this time with a steaming glass of hot chocolate.

I grinned as she placed it in front of me, "You know how to make people happy, don't you"

She looked down.

I didn't know the girl too well, but I could just tell something was wrong.

My eyes widened, slightly. It all made sense.

_Tsubaki clearly liked Black Star….And his giant ego stopped him from seeing that. She always agreed with him, did what he asked, helped him when he was in trouble. But, he never seemed to notice her. Not in the way he noticed Maka. _I felt my blood broil at that_. How did __**I **__not see that though? _

"You like Black Star," I stated, simply.

"W-what?" her face flushed.

"It's obvious."

"Not as obvious as your _undying love for Maka_," she countered, smirking. Lemme tell you, a smirk is something that should _not_ be on her face. It's downright scary.

"I do not have a," I put air quotes around what she had just said, "'undying love for' tiny-tits."

She gave me an '_oh-really?' _face.

"I don't!"

"Okay, fine, Soul. Whatever you say," she wasn't convinced.

We sat for a moment. A very awkward moment.

"How about this," I started, "I'll help you get Black Star to like you…"

"And I help you get Maka?" she finished.

I scowled, "I guess…"

"'Kay!" she held out her hand.

I shook it, "It's a deal."

--

**Sooo...? Like it? Did it make up for all those days I didn't update?**

**Anyway, IMMA MAKE BLACK STAR AND MAKA DANCE TO SORRY SORRY BY SUPER JUNIOR!! (Just thinking of Black Star SINGING and DANCING made me laugh XD)**

**RATE AND REVIEW OR PEDO-BEAR WILL END YOU :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Dance with the Devil

Chapter 10 – Dance with the Devil

**A/N- OMG! SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! Writer's Block…And well….I got caught up in watching Bleach…Sorry… TToTT…But this is a longish chaper :D (So don't kill me o.o)**

**Hm…Not sure how the title relates to the chapter…BUT OH WELL :P**

**Sorry if the content of this chapter offends you at all :\ **

**--**

(POV- Maka)

Friday evening: I sat in the living room waiting for Black Star to come pick me up. I had picked out a simple black dress and a silver necklace. 'A _dress?' _You ask. Well…This was the first dance of the school year so Shibusen always expects the students to look fancy and what not. 'No blue?' you may also wonder. Correct you are. I purposely chose not to wear that color. I mean, Black Star and I weren't actually going out, and it would probably make Soul bitterer.

Speaking of my partner, he hadn't spoken to me since that…er, kiss, I guess you could call it. Heck, he rarely even looked at me. And when he did, he'd just scowl and look away, again. He had left for the dance without me, probably with a date he had managed to find before the week ended.

I sighed, _what if he actually likes me, though? I've screwed up big time. Must life be so difficult? _

Glancing over at the clock, I sighed, once more, loudly, _and when's that goof going to get here?_

As if on cue, the door bell rang. I got up to open the door, but Black Star took the liberty of opening it himself.

"Hi," I smiled, pushing away earlier thoughts of Soul.

"Hey, Maka," he grinned as well, "You look really pretty."

My face flushed, "Oh, um, thanks." I glanced at his attire: black trousers and a blue dress shirt; the top buttons undone. _Typical. _

"You look pretty good too."

He nodded, "Well, let's go make our big entry!"

--

(POV- Soul)

I hate to admit it, but Shibusen cleans up well.

I had reached the school about thirty minutes early, and only teachers and one or two students were there. The hall where the dance was set up looked completely different. There were tons of small, round tables, which could probably seat four people, covered with either black or red tablecloths. The tables were clustered around the sides of the hall so there would be space to dance. Helium filled balloons, which again were black and red, this time with skulls on them, were scattered around the hall. At the two ends of the hall, there was, on one side, a DJ, and on the other, a small stage; for a live band, perhaps? A huge disco ball hung above the center of the dance floor.

"Looks _cool_, doesn't it?" a voice behind me asked, almost sneering.

I turned around to face exactly the person I didn't want to see. Well, besides Black Star, Maka, and Alana.

"Whaddya want Spirit?" I asked the red-haired man in a bored tone.

"Where's Maka?"

I scoffed, "What? No lecture on how I'm a 'lazy albino shark'?"

The Death Scythe scowled and chose to ignore my failure of an imitation.

"She's coming with the wanna-be-god," I said.

"Ya mean Black Star?"

"Yeah..."

I was shocked. Maka's dad and I were having a somewhat normal conversation...And no one was about to get hurt either!

"So what are you gonna do about it?" he inquired.

"What?" I raised a brow. _Was he trying to _help_ me? _

"You know," he continued, "Get Maka away from Black Star."

"You _are_ trying to help me!"

Spirit shifted uncomfortably.

"You hate me," I stated.

"Well…."

"Well?"

"Well yeah," he replied, "But you're a much better choice than that _moron_."

I smirked.

"Wha-what's with the face?"

"Oh…Nothing. Nice talk, Death Scythe. Nice talk," with that, I patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

--

(POV- Maka)

I gasped.

The great hall had never looked so…..so amazing.

Crowds of people were filling up the dance floor, all of them in dazzling outfits. Black Star was nodding in what seemed to be approval.

"Not bad, not bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Still not godly enough for you?"

He shrugged, "Could be better…Come on, I need to announce that the great me has arrived!"

I still wonder how he passed English class.

Without wasting more time, he caught hold of my wrist and dragged me to the stage, where Kid was making a welcome speech.

"Black Star…We shouldn't-" I started, but we had already reached.

"YA-HAH!" Black Star interrupted the young Shinigami and jumped up, "THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS COME!"

Everyone, on stage and on the dance floor, turned to him, slowly.

"BAHAHAHA! That's what _he_ said!" Patty roared.

There was an awkward silence. And well, let's just say that many gay babies were born in that long period of time. Everyone, on the stage, in the crowd, even the adults, stared at Patty. She was just so childish, that no one had expected something like _that_ to escape her lips.

"Now, Patty…What did we say about shouting out stuff like that at inappropriate times?" Liz scolded, breaking the silence.

The younger twin pouted and looked down, apologetically.

Awesome friends, huh?

--

(POV – Soul)

I smirked at Patty's sex joke. But, Black Star didn't seem fazed. He just shrugged it off.

Someone tapped my shoulder, causing me to turn to face them.

It was a girl. She wore a silver and black dress the fell to her ankles, a large slit from the mid-thigh to the end of the dress. Her hair, raven colored, was tied in her usual high ponytail, this time with a few, long strands hanging out.

Tsubaki.

She smiled, "You look nice, Soul-kun."

"As do you," I nodded.

"Mm…Do you really think this is going to work?" she wondered.

"It should…"

"Thanks," she smiled, shyly.

In response, I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Now, I was just about an inch taller than her. Thank god for growth spurts.

A slower song began to play, a tradition for Shibusen. They played calming music at the beginning and end of the dance. This worked perfectly for me.

We began to dance, ballroom style. My eyes flickered around the hall, searching for Maka.

She was standing at the edge of the floor, waiting for Black Star to come off the stage. That looser.

Then, crimson met emerald.

Seeing my dance partner, Maka tilted her head to the side, in confusion. Grinning inwardly, I turned away, and went on dancing with Tsubaki.

--

(POV – Maka)

_So _that's _who he asked to the dance! _I noted Soul dancing with my best friend. She wore a silver dress and him…

Soul's hair was no longer in the usual headband. It was gelled, slightly spiked to the side. He wore a red dress shirt, which matched his eyes, with all the buttons undone. Under that, a black muscle shirt. He also wore black trousers with a silver chain attached to the belt.

Words couldn't describe how I felt, looking at him.

I turned away. _He's with Tsubaki. I shouldn't ruin her night. I can't. _

"Hey, Black Star," I turned to the ninja, who had decided to get off the stage, "We should go dance…"

"Nah," he frowned.

"What? Why not?"

"Slow dances…Not really my thing," he replied.

"Oh…"

We stood for a second, "Here, I'll go get us punch…"

"Thanks," I nodded.

Shuffling to a nearby table, a few thoughts crossed my mind.

_Soul and Tsubaki..? I didn't know that they liked each other. Or maybe not. Maybe they both didn't have dates and decided to go with each other…Or…Maybe, just maybe, Soul was trying to make me jealous. Was that why he hadn't talk to me? And for Tsubaki to agree…_

I mentally slapped myself in the head.

_Well no wonder she had agreed to it! She liked Black Star, and wanted him to be happy and Soul probably- UGH! How can I not realize that she liked him? She's my best friend. Dammit. I. Hate. Being. A teen. _

"Hellooooo," a voice brought me back to reality.

"Earth to Makaaaa," Black Star called, hovering a glass of punch in front of my face.

"Oh! Oh, thanks," I took the glass.

"Drink it quickly," he ordered, "I requested a song for us to dance to."

My eyes widened.

"Are you familiar with Super Junior?"

I jumped up, a grin forming on my face. _Screw these stupid, hormonal feelings. Just enjoy yourself, Maka. _

"I _love_ them!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect."

--

(POV – Soul)

The first song had just finished, and I'm sad to say that Tsubaki is probably one of the best dancers I've ever met. Almost as good as I was.

We were in synch, and did a bunch of dips, turns, and other fancy dance moves that had names I didn't bother learning.

The sad part was that we attracted a lot of attention.

All the suckish, I mean, dance-challenged couples wandered over to us and watched. Soon, an entire circle of people had formed as we continued to dance. Maka was not part of that circle.

Peaking over the crowd, I spotted her.

She was sitting at a table all by herself. Her head tilted slightly. She defiantly was thinking about something.

As for the blue haired moron; he was by the punch, talking, possibly flirting, with Kim.

Tonight was going to be interesting….

--

**A/N - Well...This was SUPPOSED to be longer...But that would have taken too long to write and I wanted to upload before someone stalked me and killed me in my sleep o.o**

**There should only be 2 or 3 more chapters left now :)**

**~SmoronPwnz~**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry Sorry

Chapter 11- Sorry Sorry

**A/N- Hello, my faithful minions. =P Lo siento aur gomen nasai que das ist..late. Wow, just combined like…4 languages there XD…If you were wondering what I said, it's – Sorry (Spanish) and (Hindi) Sorry (Japanese) that (Spanish) this is (German) Late (Hm, I wonder)**

**Anyway…Here is the chapter with BLACK STAR DANCING AND SINGING O_O (TGFG- Thank God For Google)**

**For all you people who actually read the Author's Note, I shall let you read now…And for all you loozerz (jk) that don't…Well…BLAH :P**

(POV-Maka)

As soon as Black Star and I stepped on the dance floor, the infectious beat of Sorry Sorry basted through the speakers. He had a cocky smirk painted on his face, knowing how much I loved the song. We moved to the music.

Just as the lyrics began, Black Star started to…Dance. Black Star- the _Great_ Black Star- was doing a Super Junior dance. And…Was he singing too?

Life is strange.

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. __Naega, naega naega meonjeo.__Nege nege nege ppajyeo. Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_"

I wouldn't be surprised if something as large as a fridge flew into my mouth due to the fact that my jaw was on the ground.

"_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty__. __Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo. __Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo. __Naega michyeo michyeo baby."_

A crowd gathered around us and most of his, as I presumed they were, fangirls were squealing with delight. The guys, like me, stood with their mouths ajar.

Black Star was clearly enjoying the attention. Shocker.

He flicked his head slightly, gesturing me to come over and dance with him. Returning to reality, I did so. We danced normally again, and the crowed slowly dispersed. Although I did get a few, no, make that a bunch of, glares from the girls. _  
_

(POV- Soul)

Damn it all to hell.

Leave it to Black Star to play one of Maka's favorite songs. He probably found out through Tsubaki.

"Soul-kun?" she mumbled.

I grunted in reply.

"Can we dance? I love this song."

I eyed her suspiciously for a second, then lead the ninja weapon to the dance floor.

Tsubaki was clearly having fun. She even knew all the lyrics and the dance.

"_Baraboneun nunbit soge.__Nunbit soge naneun machi.__Naneun machi mwoe hollin nom.__  
__ (Ijen beoseonajido motae) Georeooneun neoui moseup.__Neoui moseup neoneun machi.__  
__Nae simjangeul barpgo wannabwa.__(Ijen beoseonajido motae)_"

My eyes flickered between her and Black Star. Tsubaki was smiling, but had a tint of sadness in her deep, violet eyes. As for the blue-haired-baffoon, the crowd had left and I could see him clearly and..WHOA.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WAIT. Was he actually doing what I thought he was? _Grinding _with my, I mean, with Maka? Where were the freaking teachers when you needed them?

She looked confused, but didn't seem to mind. She wasn't really _that_ innocent,was she? Black Star's grin was wide with pleasure. Sick bastard. However, his eyes weren't always trained on her.

(POV- Maka)

I blushed when Black Star came up behind me and began to dance. It was embarrassing and I felt _so _violated. But he _had_ picked out the song just for me. And he even learned the dance and lyrics. I had to give him some credit for that, right? Great, now I feel like a hoe.

I turned back to look at him. As expected, he had a wild grin on his face. His bright blue eyes were staring off into the throng of people. He was looking for someone.

Following his line of vision, I found him looking at Soul and Tsubaki. Soul looked irritated and Tsubaki and singing and dancing happily. Black Star's eyes snapped back to me.

"HEY MAKA," he boomed, "HAVING FUN AREN'T WE?"

"Yeah…?" I asked more than answered. Something was defiantly up.

(POV – Soul)

_That's it. I can't take it anymore. _

"One minute," I told Tsubaki. She didn't seem to mind.

Making my way through the crowd, I found Black Star, still dancing with Maka. I grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him away from the dance floor.

"Oy! What the hell do you-?" He began, bewildered.

"Shut up!"

Maka and Tsubaki had found us. "Soul, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Maka scolded.

I ignored her easily and turned to my new victim.

**A/N – Soo…? Whatdja think? Sorry that it's late and short :\ I has a writers block :(**

**If you like this song, or Super Junior in general, I suggest listening to Super Girl. (Here are the lyrics: ****.**** )**


	12. Chapter 12 Love Me

**Chapter 12 - Love Me**

**A/N - Holy cheese! I actually updated! I guess staying up late helps me write better. Couldn't have done this without the help of the ever so awesome **_**Skye222AnimeGurl**_**! (Love ya, Skye!) This chapter seems longish to me (at least it was to write being that I wrote it in one day instead over over a long period of time...*rambleramble*)...Hope you like it :D

* * *

**

(POV – Soul)

I stared out at the night sky, thoroughly pissed with myself. Being a complete and total asshole was _not_ how to get women. Especially not Maka. I sighed and played the un-cool scene in my head again.

_**That's it. I can't take it anymore.**_

_"One minute," I told Tsubaki. She didn't seem to mind._

_Making my way through the crowd, I found Black Star, still dancing with Maka. I grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him away from the dance floor._

_"Oy! How dare you-!" He began, bewildered._

_"Shut up!"_

_Maka and Tsubaki had found us. "Soul, what do you think you're doing?" Maka scolded. I ignored her easily and turned to my new victim._

_Black Star frowned, "What the hell, man?" He looked bored, but clearly happy with the attention of the other couples staring at us._

_I grabbed him by the collar, "You knew! You egoistical bastard! You knew!" _

"_What?" There was a strange glint in his eyes, "That you like Maka and were too much of a wuss to admit it?"_

_I didn't have to look at Maka to know she was in shock. My vision went red- freaking red! Like I was turning into a bull- and I punched him. Hard He staggered back, absently lifting a hand to his face. "Soul!" someone yelled at me. __Baring my teeth like a deranged beast, I spun around and stalked over to the closest exist._

Shit. The look on his face when I punched him. Well...More like eyes, since he still had a smug look on his face. His eyes had pain in them; as if to say 'Why? I thought we were friends...'. His actions were incredibly un-cool...But he _was_ my friend; since we were kids, in fact.  
"Soul.." a shy voice led me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Maka, by herself, playing with the fabric of her dress, not bothering to hid the sadness on her face.  
"Maka...I.." _You_ what_, Soul? Sorry that you ruined her night and embarrassed her for life?_  
"You didn't need to punch him..."

"Look I..." I mumbled sheepishly, trying to find the right words to say, only to give up, "Forget it."

She joined me at the railing of the balcony, "Can you just tell me why?" I remained silent. "Soul, you're my partner...And my friend. You can-"  
"Yeah. A _friend_. A _partner_. That's _it_." I cut her off, yet again walking away. I didn't get too far, though. She grabbed my wrist-I never realized how strong she really was, "Dammit, Soul! Talk to me!"

"Talking about feelings is-"

"Un-cool. Yeah. I got that. But it was pretty un-cool of you to hit Black Star like that."

I winced, "I know, Maka, I know."

We stood in silence for about two minutes. I made no attempts to move and she made no attempts to pull me back.

"Is what Black Star said true?" She asked ultimately. _Ah, shit. Already broke the 'un-cool rule' of randomly beating people...No need to break the one about expressing yourself._

I tugged my wrist out of her grip, then wrapped my hand around hers. "Soul! What-?" I could tell she was tempted to 'Maka-Chop' me.

"Answering you," I replied to the un-voiced question and led her back into the building.

But we didn't go back the party. Instead, I led her up the winding staircases that I knew by heart, down lonely hallways, to reach a solid back door. Maka had been quiet the entire time, probably taking in the new sights-not many students had been to this part of Shibusen- and wondering what I was up to. I looked at her before opening the door.

Why did she have to be so...So smart, beautiful, cute, annoying, funny, strange, strong...Why did she make me act in the stupidest ways? Make me loose control of myself? Make my heart twist in pain when she was in pain?

"What is this place?" she whispered. Her lips looked so soft...I wanted to kiss her, and much more. Why was the world so complicated? I wish life wasn't so hard.

Without saying anything, I opened the door and lead her inside. The room contained one object. A black, parlor grand piano, nearing six feet in length, with golden engravings on the side. I sat down on the bench and gestured for her to sit next to me.

* * *

(POV - Maka)

Slowly, Soul pressed the middle G note; the only one I knew; the note our souls resonated on; the scale I heard him playing on when we first met.

The song started out slow. It was so different from his usual angst-like melodies. While it was still pain filled, there was a sense of calmness. And it sounded so familiar. But I decided to let him finish the song before asking.

I looked at his fingers, the right hand playing perfectly in sync with the left. He made it look so simple. Soul's eyes were closed, radiating peace. It was small, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Love Me," I could barely talk as he played the last notes.

He opened his eyes, "You recognized it in G-Scale?" his voice was only a whisper.  
"That's what made it special."  
We didn't say anything else; we didn't need to. There was a mutual understanding. We could practically feel each other's souls, which usually only happened during battle.  
"Thank you, Maka," Soul leaned forward, his cinnamon breath fanning my face, while the spiky, yet soft, white locks tickled my forehead. He completed his initial action and finally, _finally_, we kissed.

* * *

**A/N - ...What can I say? I like writing cliff-hanger-ish chapter endings. The song Soul played was 'Love Me' by Yiruma (piano, no vocals). I haven't heard it in G-Scale but I'm sure it sounds great ^0^**

**Sorry again for not updating in...wow, half a year o.o**

**Thanks for not killing me~ There should only be one chapter left for this story, and I'll try and update soon!**

**-Smoron**


End file.
